The invention relates to aspirators and in particular to aspirators used in medical procedures. The aspirators used in medical procedures (surgical aspirators) are used as suction devices for the removal of various body fluids during medical procedures, such as surgery.
Existing aspirators are equipped with various types of valves that are spring loaded, are difficult to disassemble, often requiring tools for the disassembly, and are difficult to clean prior to sterilization. Other aspirator valves are not assured an instantaneous suction when opened or an instantaneous cut-off when closed.
The present invention has a very simple thumb or finger button for operation of the valve. The valve is powered by an ordinary rubber band that maintains the valve in the off position. When the valve is operated to produce a suction, the rubber bands are placed in tension so that when the valve is released the rubber band returns the valve to the off position.
The assembly of the valve is very simple and can be performed without tools. Likewise, the valve can be disassembled without tools.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an aspirator that has a rubber band powered valve.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an aspirator that is simple to assemble without tools.
It is another object of this invention to provide an aspirator that is simple to disassemble without tools.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aspirator that is easily cleaned.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an aspirator that is easy to sterilize.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.